Israeli Holiday
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: When Tony and Ziva are forced to spend their honeymoon in her homeland, there is no end to the trouble they can get in to. Sequel to Waking up in Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

**Israeli Holiday  
Chapter 1  
A/N: Well here we go, folks! It's taken quite a while but here is the sequel to Waking up in Vegas. I apologize for taking so long. I said I would write this over my semester break and here it is at the end of the break and I'm just now beginning it. Oh well, better late than never I guess!**

* * *

When the alarm on the bedside table began to buzz, Tony cursed every deity that he could think of. He reached over and slapped the offending machine making it regret its decision to make noise.

"There is no need to be violent," Ziva mumbled.

Tony smirked. "This coming from the woman who threatened to kill me with a paperclip." He leaned over, wrapped his arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning."

"Good morning my Little Hairy Butt," she responded, rolling onto her back and kissing him firmly on the lips.

Tony's hand travelled down Ziva's side, his fingertips ghosting across her skin before finally coming to rest against her hip. He squeezed the flesh there causing Ziva to moan lightly. His lips attacked hers, his tongue tracing along her bottom lips until she granted him access. Suddenly he rolled on top of her and began kissing down her neck.

"Tony," Ziva groaned. "Tony we don't have time."

Tony's head popped up. "You don't want me?" he asked gracing his fingers over her sex.

Ziva moaned and grabbed his wrist. "You know I want you," she kissed his lips slowly, "but we have to get to the airport or we will miss our flight."

Tony's head dropped in defeat. "Are you sure we have to go? I mean, what if we just hid out here for two weeks? I'm sure we could find some way to entertain ourselves." He attempted to move his hand again but was once again restrained.

"Yes we have to go." Ziva pushed his hand away and climbed out of bed. They had decided last night that it would simply be easier for her to stop at her place, pack what she needed and stay at Tony's for the night. Finally finding her bag, she searched through it for a moment before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. A few moments passed before the sound of rushing water was heard as Ziva stepped into the shower.

Tony continued to lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, while his partner—scratch that—while his wife was in the shower getting ready for their 16 hour flight to Israel. Where Tony would be forced to confront his father-in-law and explain to the head of the world's scariest intelligence agency how he had gotten his daughter drunk and then married her. This was bound to be a fun day. Reluctantly he climbed out from beneath the covers and began gathering his things for the trip from hell.

"The shower is all yours," Ziva announced as she returned to the room with a large towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair.

"Very nice," Tony purred as he approached her. He planted a quick kiss to her lips before he too disappeared into the bathroom. When he emerged a mere ten minutes later the room was empty. He threw on a pair of jeans and a green polo, packed the rest of his bag and set off to find his wayward wife. "Ziva?"

"In here," she called from the kitchen meeting Tony in the doorway with a cup of coffee.

"You are too good to me," he thanked her, dropping his bag by the front door next to hers and taking the cup.

"I know," she smiled continuing to drink her coffee. A comfortable silence settled over them as they sat at Tony's kitchen table drinking their coffee. Glancing down at her watch Ziva stood and washed her mug before placing it in the drying rack. "The taxi will be here any moment," she said reaching for her jacket.

Groaning Tony copied her actions and followed her out the front door. The pair grabbed a taxi a few minutes later and proceeded on their way to Dulles.

**TIVA**

"I don't understand why there isn't a direct flight from Washington to Tel Aviv," Tony complained. Ziva just rolled her eyes as he continued to whine. They were currently in the Philadelphia International Airport after their connecting flight from D.C. There was a two hour layover between their flights which left just enough time for Tony to get bored and Ziva to feel antsy.

"I don't know Tony," she answered.

Tony took a large bite of his pretzel and smiled. "I love that you've started using contractions." He motioned to the pretzel in his hands. "Want a bite?"

Ziva looked at the offering and waved her hand. "No thank you. I will never understand why you choose to put mustard on a pretzel. That completely ruins it."

"That's how they eat it here in Philly," Tony informed her. "Oh and speaking of," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cylindrical object wrapped in tin foil. "For m'lady."

Ziva took the proffered object with hesitation feeling its warmth against her palm. "What is it?"

"A gift," Tony said ominously. "Open it."

Pulling the foil sides apart slowly Ziva smiled when the wonderful aroma hit her senses. "Mmm," she crooned, "Philly cheese steak, my favorite. Toda Tony."

"Prego."

Nearly two hours later, El Al flight 1841 was taxiing down the runway and taking to the air. Tony and Ziva were seated comfortably in their first class accommodations, on Director David's dime, as they prepared for the 16 hour flight ahead of them.

"You should really try to get some sleep," Ziva said as she flipped through her book.

"Well that is easier said than done sweetheart," Tony said adjusting himself in the seat once again. "I just woke up a few hours ago. There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep now." Ziva didn't acknowledge him as she continued to flip pages in her book. "You know," he said lying a hand on Ziva's thigh, "you could help tire me out."

"Tony," Ziva shut her book and looked at him pointedly, "do you think that every time we are on an airplane that we will end up having sex?"

"It wouldn't be a bad thing," Tony laughed.

Ziva leaned over and kissed him. "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Tony groaned in frustration. "You are a tease," he said. Reluctantly he rifled through his bag and pulled out his latest copy of GSM. When the plane touched down in Tel Aviv that same magazine lay against his chest as Tony dozed soundly. As the wheels collided with the tarmac he jolted awake and looked around.

"Good morning," Ziva smiled.

"Morning?" Tony asked rubbing a hand over his tired face.

"It is 10:21 local time," she informed him.

"Oh." Tony stretched in his seat feeling the muscles in his back scream at the stress. "This is going to be a long day isn't it?"

Ziva laughed. "It is difficult to adjust to the time change. You will be fine by tomorrow."

"Good to know, but I was referring to meeting your father." This earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs as the pilot came over the speaker to announce their arrival at Ben-Gurion airport. Fifteen minutes later they emerged into the airport, bags slung over their shoulders.

"So are we getting a car or—"

"Ziva!"

Ziva stopped dead at the sound of her name but the face she saw was a comforting one. "Adar," she smiled trading a friendly hug with the man in front of her. "I take it you are here to pick us up?"

"Ken," he responded eyeing the man standing next to his friend. "Agent DiNozzo I presume?"

"You presume correctly," Tony said offering his hand which Adar shook firmly.

"Your father has requested your presence at headquarters as soon as you land."

Ziva sighed. "Of course he has. Let's go then."

Adar led them outside where a black SUV with government plates was parked. Tony and Ziva climbed into the back while he sat behind the wheel. As they pulled away from the busy airport Ziva reached over and grasped Tony's hand. He squeezed hers back and smiled at her.

* * *

**You know how I love reviews, right? Share the love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
****Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Honestly it really does help me write faster knowing that you guys love the story. I'll try my best to keep the updates semi-regular.  
****Also, just some notes on the story: (1) I know Eli David is WAY OOC on this one, but he's more fun to write when he's not a complete douche bag; (2) I'm operating on the premise that the Rivkin storyline never happened. Essentially everything from season 6 up to Toxic (6x21) happened but nothing after that.**

* * *

The drive to Mossad headquarters took nearly an hour through the busy streets of Tel Aviv. All the while Ziva complained that if she were permitted to drive they would have arrived by now. Adar smiled at her in the rearview mirror and kindly reminded her that her driving record was hardly spotless.

"You may be an excellent Officer Ziva, but you are a terrible driver."

"Amen to that," Tony added. Ziva shot him a glare and turned her attention to the buildings passing by through her window. "So," Tony ventured trying to break the silence of the vehicle, "how do you two know each other? Strictly a work relationship?"

Adar laughed. "I have known Ziva for many years, both inside and outside of Mossad."

For some reason the way he said this brought about a touch of jealousy in Tony. He reached over and grabbed her hand as if signaling to the driver that no matter what his previous relationship with Ziva had been that she belonged to him now.

"Adar and I grew up together Tony," she explained as if sensing her partner's hesitation. "He and his family lived down the street. We were very good friends growing up. That is, until we reached high school."

"That is not fair Ziva," Adar chastised with a grin. "I was young and foolish."

Tony quirked an eyebrow in question. "He tried to," she searched for the right idiom, "cop a feel…one night and I punched him," Ziva explained nonchalantly. Tony let out an amused laugh and Adar rolled his eyes.

"I did not try to 'cop a feel,'" he argued. "I only tried to kiss her and she gave me a black eye."

"You grabbed my ass!" Ziva corrected. "That warranted a black eye. You should be glad that's all I did to you."

Tony was picturing the whole scene in his head and laughing as the car drove through a rather impressive gate and continued into the Mossad compound. Adar quickly drove into the parking structure and pulled into a spot. Tony and Ziva climbed out of the back, bags slung over their shoulders and followed Adar into the building. Security was a breeze for Adar and Ziva who merely flashed their Mossad credentials and waltzed through. Tony was not as lucky. However after showing the two very intimidating security guards his badge and a few quick words from Ziva he too was allowed to pass.

"I have been instructed to bring you to your father's office before—"

"I know the way, Adar," Ziva cut him off. "I'm sure you would much rather find Sarah right? You are still dating, yes?"

"We're not dating anymore," Adar said.

Ziva stopped. "Oh…I am sorry." Adar smiled and raised his left hand where a shiny gold band encircled his fourth finger. "When?" she asked.

"Last March," he smiled.

"Congratulations," Ziva said stepping toward the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for the doors to open before stepping inside. "Coming, Tony?"

"Of course Sweetcheeks," he said turning and offering a hand to their escort. "Good to meet you, Officer…"

"Shenhav," Adar supplied shaking his hand firmly.

"Office Shenhav," Tony repeated shaking the younger man's hand before joining Ziva in the elevator.

**TIVA**

Director David set his intelligence report aside and removed his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. This business was beginning to get to him. He could all but feel the ulcer in his stomach returning and his blood pressure rising. He always thought that this job would be the death of him, though he was hoping it would take a few years. He looked forward to retirement, to spending his days travelling the world, doing all the things he'd never had a chance to do. And now that included visiting his daughter and son-in-law in Washington and perhaps spending some time with his future grandchildren. It was a fleeting thought but, he held onto it.

"Aba?"

Eli was startled out of his reverie, glancing up to see his daughter standing in the doorway. "Ziva, come in, come in." He stood from his desk and approached her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders somewhat awkwardly. "It is good to see you."

"And you as well," Ziva responded before gesturing to the man at her side. "This is Tony."

Eli sized up the man in front of him. "Ah agent DiNozzo," he greeted the younger man with a firm hand shake. "So you are the man who swept my Zivaleh off her feet?"

Tony grinned as Ziva fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes sir, that's me."

"Come, take a seat," Eli offered sweeping his hand toward the couch of which both Tony and Ziva took advantage. "Your journey was enjoyable, yes?" he said taking a seat across from them.

"Ken, Aba."

"Very comfortable," Tony added. "Thank you for the luxury accommodations. I hate flying coach, especially on such a long trip."

Eli smiled, "Please consider it a wedding gift."

An uneasy silence settled over the room at the mention of the previous week's events. Both Tony and Ziva looked anywhere but at the man in front of them while Eli took the time to study his daughter and son-in-law carefully. Ziva was never one to blush but there was a subtle tint to her cheeks at this moment while DiNozzo seemed to be fighting back a grin. Both looked as though they were small children expecting to be reprimanded for stealing cookies before dinner.

Tony spoke up finally, "Yeah about that. Listen, everything was my fault. I was the one who suggested we start drinking. I should have cut Ziva off before things got out of hand."

"Cut me off?"

"Stopped you from drinking."

Ziva looked at him squarely. "Since when is it your responsibility to control how much alcohol I consume?" she growled. "Besides you were barely coherent yourself."

Tony smirked. "I am always in control of my alcohol."

"Ha!" Ziva challenged. "I cannot count the number of times I have had to take you home from the bar."

Suddenly Tony's eyes snapped open. He dared a look at Director David who was watching him closely. "Hey now, you didn't take me home—"

"I did."

"No, you **drove** me home. There's a difference."

"Whatever," Ziva snapped.

Eli watched the pair and chuckled. "To anyone else it would appear that you two have been married for years." They spared a quick glance at each other before Ziva's father continued. "I am sure you are tired from your trip. I will have a car take you to my home. You can rest there before dinner tonight."

"Is Amira cooking?" Ziva asked hopefully. Her father's housekeeper was an amazing cook and if there was anything Ziva wanted right now it was a wonderful home cooked meal.

"No, I have made reservations at Catit for 0800 tonight." Eli kissed Ziva on the cheek and escorted them out of his office. "I will return at my usual time Zivaleh."

"See you tonight, Aba," she said before leaving.

Tony extended his hand. "It was very nice to meet you, sir."

"It is my pleasure Anthony," David said. "We will get to talk more tonight."

Tony swallowed somewhat nervously. "I look forward to it." He was **so** not looking forward to this.

* * *

**Extra cookies for anyone who can pick up on the part I stole from an ET interview!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And for those who got the interview question right, enjoy your cookies. We have chocolate chip, sugar, and M&M!  
And second of all, I apologize for the large gap between updates. Don't you love it when professors all get together and decide to make all assignments due within a two week period? I am so tired of paper and research that I think I just might crack! And all the crazy TIVA secrecy these last few weeks has been killing me!!**

* * *

After a short drive through the busy streets of Tel Aviv, the Mossad car was pulling up the driveway of the David villa just outside of the city limits. Tony stepped out and pulled his sunglasses over his eyes, whistling low.

"Nice crib," Tony gushed taking in the large house before him. It reminded him of the homes he used to visit in the Hamptons. The outer walls were white stucco that contrasted well with the lush green landscaping surrounding it. A row of arches allowed an unobstructed view of the veranda and first floor windows. The angles of the house were hard giving it an adobe-feel and making it look right at home in the middle of the desert. "This is where you grew up?" he asked.

Ziva laughed. "I grew up in a two bedroom apartment in downtown Tel Aviv," she informed him as they made their way into the foyer. "My father bought this house after he became director. I only lived here for three years before I joined the military, but I would stay with him when I was on leave from the IDF or happened to have a few days between missions."

She led him up the staircase and down a hallway pointing out rooms as she went. "This is my father's study," she pointed to the left, "and a guest room, bathroom, another guest room." She stopped at the end of the hallway before opening a door and stepping inside. "This was my room." Ziva dumped her bag on the queen bed and stepped over to the window. She gazed out at the pool below watching the water ripple with the gentle breeze. It was a calming scene; one that Ziva had taken advantage of so many times in her youth.

Tony came up behind her, wondering what had captured her interest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his mouth to her ear. "How many lucky men have gotten to be in your bedroom?" he asked.

Ziva leaned back into the embrace. "I was never allowed to have boys in my room," she whispered innocently. "It was against house rules."

Tony chuckled and kissed her neck. "Well you know what they say about rules, right?"

Instead of answering him, Ziva turned in his arms and kissed him hungrily. Her arms wound around his neck as his settled on her hips. Taking the lead, she walked him backwards until his legs hit the mattress which she promptly pushed him back on. Tony's body had barely stopped bouncing before Ziva had crawled on top of him, straddling his waist and kissing him hard.

"God Zi," he whispered feeding one hand through her hair while the other slid under her shirt caressing the smooth skin of her back. His fingers traced the line of her bra before expertly popping the clasp.

"Tony," Ziva moaned feeling his hands slide under the fabric of her bra to massage her breasts. Her nipples immediately hardened under his touch as another groan escaped her lips. With her left hand supporting her weight, Ziva's right dropped down to Tony's crotch. She pressed roughly against the straining fabric of his jeans feeling his erection beneath and smiling devilishly. "Someone is very excited," she purred in his ear.

"You have no idea," Tony groaned feeling her pop the button and zipper on his jeans and sliding her hand inside. Ziva's fingers traced the outline of his cock through his boxers at a torturously slow pace before finally dipping inside. This was paradise, Tony was absolutely sure of it…or possibly a very special kind of hell.

Ziva was kissed her way down Tony's jaw and slid off the bed to her knees. She wasted no time in pulling his pants and boxers down, freeing him from his confines. Her fingers encircled him, her lips following suit.

Tony dropped his head back and bit back a moan. "God Zee." Ziva hummed in response, the reverberations shooting straight through Tony's cock. Her head bobbed with increasing speed and her fingers dropped to massage his balls.

"Zee…not gonna…"

Ziva released him. "Go ahead Tony," she purred.

This was heaven, Tony was absolutely sure of it. He felt the familiar tingling begin in the pit of his stomach when there was a knock at the door. Suddenly he felt as though he was sixteen years old again, watching Ziva scramble to her feet to right her clothing while Tony growled and followed suit.

"Ziva?" a female voice called through the heavy door.

"One moment Amira," she called back in Hebrew. Adjusting her clothes to look at least minutely normal, Ziva spared a glance over her shoulder at Tony. His pants were back in place, but the evidence of their previous activities was blatantly obvious.

Tony followed her gaze and shrugged his shoulders. "Not much I can do about it," he hissed.

"Stay behind me," Ziva said. She turned back to the door and throwing a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure that Tony was ready, opened the door.

"Zivaleh," Amira gushed pulling her into a tight hug. The older woman pulled back and placed both of her hands on Ziva's cheeks, looking into her eyes and smiling. "You have grown so much!" Amira looked Ziva over and then her eyes turned to the man standing behind her. "And who is this?"

Ziva smiled and moved back a few paces so that Tony was once again behind her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she laid her hands over his. "This is Anthony DiNozzo, my uh…my husband."

Amira's face was one of pure shock. "Zivaleh, you got married? When? Why did your father not tell me?" she asked slipping back into her native Hebrew.

Ziva smirked and looked at Tony over her shoulder. "It was a small ceremony."

Since he understood very little Hebrew, Tony merely watched the interaction between Ziva and the housekeeper. He pulled Ziva's body closer, aiming to simply feel her against him, but the action brought her in closer contact with his still very present erection. Tony stifled a groan as Ziva fought back a smile.

Amira scrutinized Tony carefully. "Is he good to you, Zivaleh?" she asked the younger woman in Hebrew.

Ziva smiled broadly. "Yes he is."

Amira watched them for a moment before clapping her hands together. "You both must be starved. I will cook lunch," she blustered and disappeared down the hallway.

Tony let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Thank God."

Ziva shivered as his breath ghosted across her neck. She released herself from her arms and crossed to her suitcase. She rummaged around for a while before pulling something out and making her way toward the door.

"And where exactly are you going?"

Ziva paused in the doorway. "To change, Tony. I thought a nice swim would be relaxing after lunch." She reappeared a few minutes later, her hair lying in soft curls around her shoulders and a white and blue bikini hugging her body closely.

Tony let out a low whistle. "I approve," he growled grabbing her hips and pulling her to him. He was able to place a chaste kiss on her lips before Ziva pulled away.

"I trust you brought a pair of shorts?"

"I brought a lot of shorts."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "To wear in the pool, I mean." She dug out a long green maxi dress and slipped it over her head. Tony's smile instantly disappeared as the dress covered her body from his prying eyes. "Hurry up and change, Tony. Amira will have lunch ready soon and then you can catch a bat nap by the pool."

Tony rolled his eyes but didn't bother correcting her.

**TIVA**

The pool water was surprisingly cool, or perhaps it just felt so because of the blistering heat outside. Tony took a seat on the smooth stones that surrounded the pool and enjoyed the way the water instantly brought his core temperature down, even if it was only a degree or two.

Ziva sat on a lounge chair a few yards away, her dress discarded as she applied a layer of sunscreen to her arms and face. "You are going to burn if you do not put sunscreen on."

Tony threw his head back in laughter. "DiNozzo men don't burn. We tan."

"You will be sore tonight," she warned capping the bottle and setting it aside.

"As will you," Tony purred, "although for completely different reasons." He winked at her before sliding into the water. His head disappeared underneath the surface before reappearing seconds later. "Oh that feels amazing."

Ziva smiled at him before turning back to her book.

"C'mon Zee-vah," he whined. "You look like you could use a good dip."

She reluctantly set her book aside and walked to the edge of the pool. Tony reached up and wrapped his hand around her calf allowing a few droplets of water to slide down her skin. "Tell me that doesn't feel good."

Ziva smiled. "Are you referring to the water or your touch?" she purred.

Tony grinned. "Well now that you mention it." Not waiting for her to respond, Tony jerked his hand forward and pulled Ziva toward the water. The Israeli stumbled forward and flew over Tony's head into the pool. When she surfaced her sunglasses we no longer on her face but instead were sinking quickly to the bottom.

"I am going to kill you!" she growled. Tony ducked under the water as she lunged at him. They fought for a few minutes before Ziva got the upper hand. She climbed onto Tony's back, her arms around his neck and her legs locked around his waist. "I win!" she claimed tightening her grip.

"Okay…you win," Tony choked out.

Reluctantly she loosened the grip she had around his neck and brought her lips to his ear. "Where is my prize?"

Tony's grin nearly reached his eyes. They still had a few hours to kill before her father came home. The nap could wait.

* * *

**Okay so I know it's more of a filler chapter than anything else. Hopefully you enjoyed the little bit o' smut as well. Don't worry there will be more to come in future chapters.  
Also, here's my idea of what the David villa looks like: .com/img/2008/05/11/alg_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dear God has it really been 3 months since my last update? I must apologize profusely for my lack of updates. I went through a bit of a rough patch in my life, but I won't bore you with my sob stories. I hope this makes up for my absence. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Are you sure I'm not under-dressed?" Tony asked, attempting to straighten his tie for the fifth time. He stood in front of the full length mirror in the room that he and Ziva were sharing scrutinizing the suit he wore. It was a classic black suit, Armani by design and one of Tony's favorite splurges. Ziva had always said that she loved the way it looked and…well that was good enough for him. He wanted to impress Director David and there was really no better way to do that than with a great Italian suit and his famous DiNozzo charm.

"You are wearing Armani, Tony," Ziva's voice floated through the cracked bathroom door.

"I guess." He fiddled with his tie yet again cursing as it refused to sit right. He was damning the piece of clothing profusely for making his life difficult when he really needed everything to be perfect. Tony wasn't the best at meeting parents, mostly because most of his "relationships" never last long enough for that to be an issue. But with Ziva…well Ziva was different. She always had been.

The woman in question emerged from the bathroom, a white fluffy towel wrapped around her body, her hair dried and straightened, falling to her shoulders. Tony had to fight every urge not to tackle her to the bed and make her scream his name. Ziva reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a garment bag before returning to the bathroom and shutting the door.

"I don't even get to see you?"

Ziva's laugh echoed from behind closed doors. "I will be out in a moment. I want this to be a surprise."

Tony rolled his eyes and with one final tug, turned and walked away from the mirror. He paced the room for a minute, trying to come up with some things to tell Director David that would make him seem more like a grown up and less like…himself.

"Mmhmm," Ziva cleared her throat. Tony stopped his pacing and turned toward the bathroom. "You like?"

"Definitely." As she spun, the green satin hugged her curves and draped across her feminine shape. The silver, strappy sandals made her legs look a mile long. Tony's eyes traveled up them appreciatively, admiring her tanned skin, her tiny waist, and the wonderful amount of cleavage she was showing. "Is…is that the dress from our undercover op?"

"It is." Ziva took a few steps toward him, her hands clasped behind her back, an innocent look plastered on her face. "Do you remember what happened to it then?"

Tony smiled. "I do believe it ended up on the floor, Mrs. Ranier," he purred, running a finger down her bare arm leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

"Mrs. DiNozzo," Ziva corrected. "I believe you are right, my little hairy butt. And if you are a good boy, we can have a repeat performance after dinner."

"I'll hold you to that, Sweetcheeks," Tony smiled and kissed her softly.

Ziva deepened the kiss for a moment before breaking away, still slightly breathless. "We need to go," she said looking at the clock on the nightstand. My father will be waiting for us."

**TIVA**

By the time Tony and Ziva made it to the restaurant, Eli David was already seated at table in a secluded corner of the lavish restaurant. He rose from his seat as his daughter and son-in-law joined him, shaking Tony's hand and kissing Ziva on the cheek. Tony pulled Ziva's chair out for her before seating himself, an action that he couldn't help but notice earned a small smile from Director David.

"I have taken the liberty of ordering a bottle of Binyamina Teva," Eli informed the couple. He picked up his menu and looked it over, though he knew already what his choice would be.

"Binya—what?" Tony whispered.

Ziva smiled. "It is an Israeli white wine. One of the best."

Tony nodded and continued to scroll the menu. Thankfully it was written in two columns, Hebrew on the right and English on the left. Otherwise he would have to have Ziva read it to him. And…well…that would just be embarrassing.

A few moments of strained conversation later, a young waiter arrived to take their order.

"I will start with the Seared Scallops, followed by the Spring lamb." Eli shut his menu and handed it to the young man, looking at Tony expectantly.

"I will have the Gazpacho and the veal fillet," Tony said mimicking the older man's actions.

Ziva was the last to order. "Spring in Catit and the Baby Grouper." The waiter nodded and left, leaving the party to their rather awkward conversation.

"So Agent DiNozzo," Eli began. "Tell me about yourself."

Tony flashed his new father-in-law a confident grin. "Well I grew up on Long Island, just outside of New York City. My mother died when I was eight, my father shipped me off to boarding school soon after." Tony took a second to sip his wine before continuing. "I went to Ohio State University, then joined the Philadelphia Police Department then Baltimore PD before joining NCIS eight years ago. Been there ever since."

Eli nodded and smiled. "And that is where you met my Zivaleh."

Tony smiled, his hand finding Ziva's under the table so he could run his thumb along her knuckles. "Yes, sir. Best thing that ever happened to me." Ziva smiled at her partner and sipped her wine, watching her father expectantly.

"It did not bother you that she was Metsada?" Eli asked.

"Papa," Ziva growled.

Tony watched the short staring contest between Ziva and her father. "I know her past. I was a little intimidated at first, but then I realized that underneath the assassinations and secrecy, she's really just like everyone else."

"I assure you that Ziva is not your average woman," Eli interjected. "She is much more."

"This is not appropriate dinner conversation," Ziva said. "I am sure we can find something else to discuss, yes?" Both Tony and Director David nodded curtly, waiting for Ziva to begin an 'appropriate' conversation.

"Have you heard from Rachel recently?" she asked her father.

Eli nodded. "Benyamin keeps me well informed of her and Mya's well-being."

Ziva nodded before noticing the confused look on Tony's face. "Rachel was a childhood friend of mine. She is married to Benyamin Chazan, one of my father's favorite Mossad officers."

"I do not play favorites, Ziva."

She laughed softly and rolled her eyes. "Mya is their daughter. I believe she is four years old now."

"Nearly five," Eli corrected.

"And how is Ben doing?"

"He is doing as he always is," Director David divulged. "He lost his partner last month. Suicide bombing."

Ziva nodded sadly. It was an all too common occurrence in Mossad. One of the many reasons that made Ziva glad she was out of the fold.

"It's never easy to lose a partner," Tony said solemnly. "I lost my partner four years ago. Sniper…" The words were out of his mouth before Tony realized their implication. Ari Haswari: Hamas terrorist, Mossad operative, Ziva's half-brother, Eli's son. _'Good job, Anthony.'_ Rather than dig the hole any deeper, Tony opted to simply keep his mouth shut and shoot Ziva a regretful glance.

"He is now working with Officer Rivkin," Eli added, breaking the tension. "He sends his regards, Zivaleh."

Ziva nodded curtly, but Tony noticed that her entire body tensed at the mere mention of this Rivkin guy. "Who is Officer Rivkin?"

Director David opened his mouth to respond before Ziva cut him off. "Michael Rivkin. He is a Mossad officer that I worked with a number of years ago."

"You were quite close," Eli added.

"Papa, we don't need to talk about this," Ziva growled in her native tongue.

"You do not think he should know?"

"I will tell him about it," she answered, "when the time is right."

Tony watched the exchange with a combination of amusement and curiosity. Who was this Michael Rivkin guy? And why did he evoke such response in Ziva? This was definitely something he was going to need to investigate.

After a moment of tense silence, Ziva pushed her chair back from the table. "I will be right back," she said disappearing in the direction of the restrooms.

Once Ziva was safely out of earshot, Tony turned to his father-in-law. "So Officer Rivkin?"

Eli quirked an eyebrow, as if weighing his options in the matter. "You really wish to know?" Tony nodded. "And you do not think you should ask my daughter about this matter?"

"I'm asking you."

Eli smiled. "Michael Rivkin is Ziva's ex-husband."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! P.S. the wine does exist and I love that it's called 'Teva' wine. I couldn't pass that up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Ex…um ex-husband?" Tony stuttered.

Eli fought a grin, knowing that such a revelation would undoubtedly throw the young American for a loop. His reaction to this would undoubtedly show Ziva that this marriage was a mistake. "Yes, they were married for a short time nearly six years ago."

Tony nodded slowly, doing his best to digest the rather large piece of information he had just been served. _'Ziva was married? To another Mossad officer. I guess rule 12 doesn't exist in Israel.'_ Eventually his thoughts were interrupted when Ziva returned to the table.

"I was thinking that Tony and I would take a trip to Haifa for a few days," she said. "Is the house empty?"

Eli nodded. "It is."

"Good," Ziva smiled. "We will leave tomorrow morning. Can we borrow one of the cars?"

"One of?" Tony asked, his attention momentarily diverted at the prospect of Director David's cars. Ziva smiled mischievously, but did not bother to elaborate.

Eli's smile matched that of his daughter. "Take your pick."

The rest of dinner passed in relative peace with Director David grilling Tony about his college days and childhood. Ziva and her father spent some time discussing Mossad business, but only to the extent that could be discussed in public.

For his part, Tony participated in the conversation but his mind was running a thousand miles a minute. Ziva had been married. He could barely wrap his head around that. She wasn't the marrying type, well except in his case, but then again she had been rather intoxicated. Maybe that was the case back then too? Ziva wouldn't have made the same mistake twice. Not that their marriage was a mistake…well not in the long run. God, this was confusing.

"Tony? Are you okay?"

Tony broke the staring contest he was having with his wine glass. "Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine. I think it's the uh…the gazpacho. Just gave me a little heartburn." He patted his chest dramatically and took a sip of water. "I'm fine. Seriously."

**NCIS**

Tony and Ziva left early the next morning for her family's summer home in Haifa. As they gathered their belongings from the room upstairs, Tony was eerily quiet, too busy reflecting on the previous night to fill the silence. Dinner had passed relatively well. He got the feeling that while he was still apprehensive, and perhaps slightly disappointed with the way in which they had come together, Director David had given Tony some sort of approval. At least he hadn't hauled him off to be tortured. That was always a plus. But he just couldn't get past the Ziva-having-an-ex-husband thing.

Tony was so lost in his musings that he walked right into Ziva when she abruptly stopped in a doorway. "Sorry," he mumbled. When he looked up, all words were lost to him. Somehow they had made their way into the three-car, attached garage, or as Tony would call it: The Promised Land. There in front of him was the car he had been eyeing for the last three years: an Infiniti G37 Convertible. "Dear God."

Ziva laughed at his obvious excitement. "I thought you would get a kick out of it."

Tony nodded, stepping forward and running his fingers along the sleek curves of the car. "3.7 liter, V6 engine, 325 horsepower, 7,000 RPMs, Athens blue exterior, silver stone interior. God I love this car!" He circled the car like a hunter stalking its prey, running his fingers over the clean, waxed exterior. "Think we could talk your dad into giving us this as a wedding gift?"

Ziva laughed and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't wager on it."

"Bet on it," he corrected. "Are we taking this one?"

"I had planned on it," Ziva answered. "That is unless you would prefer one of the others."

Taking a quick inventory of the other two cars in the garage, Tony plastered a massive grin on his face. "Can I drive?"

Ziva laughed. "I do not think you would make it out of Tel Aviv alive." She jingled the keys in her hand before tossing her suitcase in the back and sliding into the driver's seat. Tony quickly followed suit, sliding into the seat with a satisfied moan.

"Huh, I thought I was the only one that could get you to make that noise," Ziva purred. Tony shot her a grin as they pulled out of the garage.

Although Ziva's driving was just as crazy in Israel as it was in the States, it didn't seem like anyone else was taking notice. Their car swerved in and out of traffic, but there was a stunning absence of blaring car horns.

"So I guess the crazy driving really is an Israeli thing?" Tony asked to which Ziva just laughed and punched the gas pedal. It wasn't long before they were leaving the crowded streets of Tel Aviv and heading up the coast to Haifa. About an hour into the trip, Tony decided to breach the subject that had been weighing on his mind.

"So uh, dinner went well last night." Ziva shot Tony a curious gaze before agreeing. "I mean your dad didn't try to kill me or anything."

"Please Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes, "he would not be so foolish as to try to kill you. At least not in public."

He laughed and once again a silence settled over them. Tony glanced sideways at the passing scenery while his thoughts ran through his head at a mile a minute. _'Just bite the bullet DiNozzo. Throw it out there. It's not like she'll have any place to hide.'_ "So…Officer Rivkin."

Immediately Ziva's body stiffened, her fingers gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white. A string of hushed curse words fell from her lips. "I am going to kill him. He told you?"

"He did."

Ziva growled under her breath but didn't allow her eyes to stray from the road in front of her. "What did he tell you?"

"That you and Officer Rivkin were married," Tony answered.

At this Ziva let out a sadistic laugh. "He did not elaborate?" Tony shook his head. "Michael and I were married because we were undercover."

Tony balked. "Undercover? Wow Mossad really goes all the way don't they?"

Ziva ignored his comment. "There was a terrorist organization, an offshoot of Hamas, which was attacking and kidnapping newlyweds in Cairo. Michael and I were chosen for the mission because we had a history." She paused there to gauge Tony's reaction, noting the slight rising of his left eyebrow and his sudden stiff posture. "My father was afraid that simply forging the papers would not be enough, so we were forced to marry so the papers would be official. The mission lasted three weeks after which we secured a _get m'safek_ and—"

"A what?"

Ziva pursed her lips. "It is the Jewish equivalent of an annulment. The marriage was strictly for the mission."

"But you and Officer Rivkin had a past?" Tony inquired.

"We dated for a while," Ziva divulged. "Nothing ever came of it."

"Why?"

"He was too much like my father. All work, no play." A short silence followed. Ziva could tell that Tony was attempting to digest everything he had just been told. It worried her that he had any doubts about their relationship. Suddenly Ziva jerked the wheel to the left and pulled off the side of the road. She threw the car in park and pulled Tony's face to hers before he was able to utter a single word. Their lips pressed together, Ziva's hands remained on either side of Tony's face while his left hand weaved into her hair. Eventually Ziva pulled back, both parties gasping for air.

"What was that about?" Tony asked.

"I needed you to see," Ziva whispered. "I don't ever want you to doubt my feelings for you, Tony. Our relationship is weird and complicated, but I would not have it any other way. I love you, Anthony."

Tony rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone as he pressed his lips to hers softly. "I love you too, Ziva." He pulled her in for another kiss, this one more passionate and strong. "Get me to this beach house and I'll show you just how much."

* * *

**Look! Another update! And this one didn't take me 3 months!  
I hope to have another one up within a week, but no promises. Of course you can help the process along by sending me a review. You know how much I love them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It only took them half an hour with Ziva's led foot to reach Haifa. After a brief trip through the resort town, Ziva began a wild trip down a winding road that led out of the city. As the large hotels and resorts disappeared behind them, Tony noticed that the neighborhood became more residential. To the left was the shore, as could be seen intermittently between houses and to the right was a row of houses. Eventually Ziva turned left, pulling the car into a short driveway.

"We are here," she announced killing the engine.

Tony climbed out of the car and stared at the house where he would be spending the next few days. It was a simple ranch style home built on raised stilts to avoid flooding. The siding which had probably been a bright yellow at one point had been bleached by the sun and sand over the years to the point where the color was barely visible. The shutters looked as though they had been painted dark blue only a few years ago, a shade that matched the railing on the wraparound porch. Overall, the house was small and homey with an understated eloquence. It was in stark contrast to Director David's other house.

"This is nice," Tony said grabbing his bag out of the backseat. He followed Ziva up the stairs and into the house.

"My mother, Tali, and I used to spend our summers here. Ari would visit for a week or so when he was on break from university." As she spoke, Ziva wandered through the small living room and attached kitchen, running her fingers along various surfaces as countless memories flashed through her mind. "My mother would let Tali and I help her with dinner sometimes," she said wistfully. "There was always such a mess when we were done, but she never complained." Her fingers danced across the smooth paint of the wall as she entered the living room. "Tali and I would play board games in here when it would rain. They are probably still in the cabinet."

Tony watched her closely as she wandered around the small space. Her eyes seemed to focus on nothing as if she was watching a scene play out in front of her. The small smile on her lips told him that all the memories were happy ones, even if the people were no longer with them.

Eventually Ziva snapped out of her trance, shaking her head slightly. "There are two bedrooms in the back," she said, walking down the hallway with Tony following closely behind. They placed their bags in the larger of the two bedrooms. "Why don't we head down to the beach for a while?"

"Works for me," Tony purred pulling Ziva to him. He kissed her softly, feeding his fingers into her hair. "As long as I get to see you in that bikini again."

Ziva laughed and kissed Tony chastely. "You are just going to sit and google me all day, aren't you?"

Tony laughed. "Yeah, something like that." And he did. They spent a few hours lying on the beach, taking a quick break to make lunch out of whatever they could find in the house. Tony spent most of the day staring at Ziva, admiring the way her red and orange bikini highlighted her curves. Occasionally she would look up from her book and laugh at him, but for the most part she ignored his antics.

"How cold do you think the water is?" Tony asked breaking the silence.

"No idea," Ziva responded. "Why don't you go find out?"

"I think I just might," Tony said standing from his beach towel. He took his sunglasses off and tossed them aside. He trudged down to the water's edge and waited for the wave to come greet him. The water that brushed his toes was just this side of freezing, though he suspected the heat made it feel colder than it was. Taking a deep breath he waded a little farther out until the water was surging around his calves. "Good God this is cold!"

"Did you expect it to be warm?"

Tony jumped nearly ten feet at the sound of Ziva's voice mere inches from his ear. "Geez woman!" he slapped his hand over his thudding heart dramatically. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Ziva laughed. "Tony, if I had wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." She dug her toes deeper into the wet sand, shivering slightly as another wave crashed around her legs sending spray up into her face. "It is refreshing."

Tony looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "It is freezing is what it is."

"You are such a baby."

Tony reached for Ziva, pulling her body flush against his. "Guess you'll just have to warm me up, huh?"

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Ziva purred, tilting her head up so their lips were mere centimeters apart. Tony leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss releasing them a few seconds later.

"I can think of a few ways." A wave crashed around their legs sending water spraying up between them. Tony winced slightly as the cold water hit his bare chest. "Of course none of them are going to work while we are standing in water that is below freezing."

"If the water were below the freezing point it would not be liquid, Tony." They stood there for some time, enjoying the comfort of each other's arms and the water swirling around their legs. "Perhaps I can find a way to warm you up when we are alone."

Tony looked around quickly, spotting a family further down the beach seated under a large umbrella. "We could get deeper in the water. They'd never even suspect."

Ziva chuckled softly. "Moving deeper into the water is no way to warm up." She kissed him once again, chastely, before moving back toward the beach and her towel. Tony followed her, coming to sit on his own towel. Ziva slid her sunglasses back on and picked up where she left off in her book.

Tony took a seat next to her, relaxing and allowing the searing Israeli sun to dry his skin and swim trunks. It didn't take long before he began to sweat, contemplating heading back into the water.

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight," Ziva suggested out of the blue. "I know this great little bistro that you will love."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Sweetcheeks. What's this place called?"

**NCIS**

"Casa Italiana?" Tony laughed. The bistro that Ziva had promised he would love was tucked away in a quiet neighborhood on the edge of Haifa.

"Their food is amazing. The owner is from Sicily, he moved here after World War II." Ziva led Tony inside where they were seated at a small table near the front window. After a brief glance at the menu they ordered and patiently waited for their entrees while enjoying the basket of breadsticks.

"God even these are amazing," Tony exclaimed gesturing to the breadstick in his hand. It was his fourth one so far.

"If you keep eating those you won't eat your dinner."

Tony stuffed the remaining portion of the breadstick in his mouth, chewing with great difficulty before swallowing. "Yes, mother."

Ziva rolled her eyes in amusement. "What was your mother like?" she suddenly asked, surprising even herself with the question. If the look on Tony's face was any indication he too hadn't seen the question coming. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, "that was rude."

"No it's fine." Tony dabbed at his mouth with his napkin, serving to remove a few wayward crumbs and also to buy himself some time. It wasn't that he didn't want to think about his mother, he was reminded of her nearly every day. But Ziva had never asked about his family. He wasn't entirely sure what he should tell her and what was better left unsaid. "My mom…she was everything you would expect: beautiful, smart, funny, and a great cook. She would get in these moods where she would cook a five course meal just because she felt like it." Tony chuckled softly, a faraway look in his eyes. "I remember this one time, I couldn't have been older than 6 or 7, and my dad was away on a business trip, but that was nothing new. My mom went on a baking binge and I got pegged as her assistant. We baked all day. There must have been twelve dozen cookies by the time we were done."

Ziva smiled, listening intently as Tony weaved his tale. His face took on a dreamy gaze as he spun his tale. "She sounds wonderful."

"She was." He whispered. "I'll never understand why she was with my father. They couldn't have been more different."

Ziva reached across the small table and took Tony's hand in her own. "Sounds like another couple I know."

Tony smiled at her, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. They spent a few moments just staring into each other's eyes and enjoying the silence until their food came. Then all Tony could do was rave about how amazing the Alfredo sauce was and how full he was. By the look on Tony's face and the fact that his eyes were roughly the size of golf balls, Ziva knew that she had chosen the perfect restaurant.

**NCIS**

Later that evening they strolled along the beach as the sun set over the ocean, their fingers intertwined like the threads of a blanket. Every so often a wave would break against the beach, sending water surging around their ankles.

"Beautiful."

Ziva glanced out at the water, noting how the sun cast its colors across its surface. "It is one of my favorite sights."

"I was talking about you," Tony chuckled. He stopped suddenly and pulled Ziva's lips to his own. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"And you are the most charming man on the planet," Ziva said trying desperately to hide the blush that graced her cheeks. "I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Mrs. DiNozzo," Tony purred. He kissed her again, this time with greater passion. "And when we get back to the house I'm going to show you just how much."

Ziva smiled mischievously. She kissed Tony's lips chastely and took off in a sprint toward the house. "Race you back!"

Tony growled and set off after her. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

**There you go! Sorry for the ridiculous wait. Next chapter is going to be pure, smutty goodness. I'm starting it now.**


End file.
